


Whiskey and The LAX Bros... and Tango

by loud_as_lions



Series: WTF(riends?) [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, a little angst at the beginning but not much, friendship fluff, it's just a fluffy friendship fic, it's super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_as_lions/pseuds/loud_as_lions
Summary: He didn’t mention his LAX friends to the team, he wasn’t an idiot. His go-to cover up was “my roommate” - not technically a lie. His roommate, Christian, was how he'd gotten in with the LAX team in the first place. The lax bros didn’t seem too thrilled at the idea of SMH knowing, either, so he didn’t have any guilt on that front. Tango, however, was a different story.This sounds like it's going to be a lot more about the LAX bros than it actually is. It's really about Whiskey and Tango and their beautiful, budding broship.





	Whiskey and The LAX Bros... and Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This fic technically takes place during That Was That, because of how those chapters are broken up. It doesn't really make a difference what order you read them in, though, as long as you know that they're in the same universe and that this one takes place before the boys know Ford.

Whiskey didn’t really know what to expect of the Samwell Men’s Hockey Team. He knew they were weird- their reputation proceeded them in that way- but damn good on the ice. And if they were good enough for Jack Zimmerman, they would be good enough for Connor. 

He and Tango’s fast friendship helped, but his roommate was his true solace on campus. His roommate, Christian, was on the LAX team. And he acted… well, how Conor had come to expect jocks to act. Christian was what he was used to. What he’d expected SMH to be. So, it was easy to fall in with the lax team when Christian invited him along. He got on well with all the Chads, including Captain Chad, who lamented that Whiskey was SMH instead of SMLAX. They’d been reluctant to accept a hockey bro, feud and all, but once he’d smuggled them a few mini pies he became the exception to the long withstanding “no hockey bros” rule. 

He didn’t mention his LAX friends to the team, he wasn’t an idiot. His go-to cover-up was “my roommate” - not technically a lie. The lax bros didn’t seem too thrilled at the idea of SMH knowing, either, so he didn’t have any guilt on that front. Tango, however, was a different story.

Tony had quickly become Connor’s best friend. Since he’d never really had a best friend before, at least not in the way he and Tony were best friends, it wasn’t something he took lightly. So, lying to him was difficult both morally and literally. Tony’s inquisitive nature made many people assume he was stupid, but he wasn’t by a long shot. He was one of the smartest, most perceptive people that Connor knew. Not to mention, their rooms were just down the hall from one another. Tony hadn’t said anything, but Connor knew that he noticed every time he and Christian came back late at night with a Chad or two. 

One night around eleven, Connor and Chad B. were walking through the lounge, headed towards the stairs so they could go down and sign Chad out. Of course, this was one of the many nights that Tony seemed to be sexiled yet again, so he had some textbooks and highlighters spread out on one of the lounge tables. Connor was going to say hello, but Tony looked back down to his book as soon as his eyes met Connor’s. Hurt, Connor looked back to Chad, asking him to repeat what he’d said. 

After signing Chad out, Connor debated going up in the elevator, which was closer to his room, so he wouldn’t have to go through the lounge again. But, the elevator was old and rickety and terrifying and Tony was his friend- he’d have to deal with this some time or another. 

This time when he got to the lounge, he stood awkwardly in front of Tony, hands jammed into his jeans pockets. Tony looked up at him with an uncapped highlighter sticking out of his mouth and raised an eyebrow. If Connor wasn’t so worried about his friend maybe being upset with him, he would have busted out laughing. But, as it was, he just cleared his throat and watched as Tony took the marker out of his mouth, capped it, and sat up a little straighter. 

“Look, I know it’s probably weird for you that I hang out with them. But if it’s going to fuck with our friendship I-“

Connor watched as Tony’s eyes widened, and he cut him off. “Wait, what?”

Connor blinked at him. “Bro, you gave me the cold shoulder not five minutes ago. If it wasn’t about Chad then what was it?” His thoughts were running circles in his head, trying to figure out what he could have done to offend Tony. 

“Oh,” Tony said, a small frown on his lips. “Well, it was about him, but not like that. I was just giving you space.”

Connor sat down in the chair across from him, eyebrows furrowed. “Space?”

“Yeah. I see you with them sometimes, and usually, you look a little stressed when you see me seeing you, so I figured it would be better if I… didn’t?” Tony’s eyes narrowed, looking a little confused at his own explanation, but it did make sense. Connor’s shoulders slumped with relief and guilt. 

“Well, thanks. But you don’t have to do that.” Tony nodded, and his frown was fading. Connor knew he would accept that without any questions, but he also knew he owed him more of an explanation, so he continued. “I just didn’t know how to talk to you about them. With the team and their anti-LAX bro thing, I just…”

“Didn’t know which side I’d be on?” Tony finished. Connor nodded apologetically. Tony scooted closer in his chair and put his hand on Connor’s knee. “I’m always gonna be on your side, man. Even if it means accepting some LAX bros.” 

Connor grinned at him, and Tony returned it happily. “Thanks, man.” 

“I have to ask, though. They’re really, like, okay people? They’re nice to you, right?” Tony questioned, and Connor chuckled a little. 

“You really think I’d hang out with them if they weren’t?” Connor said, and Tony gave him a pitying look. They’d had a lot of conversations about the people Connor used to hang out with and all the shit he’d put up with over the years. “Okay, fair. They really are, though. And they want to meet you since they hear so much about you and stuff. So you can see for yourself if you want.” 

Tony smirked. “You talk about me, Whisk?” 

“Course, Tangredi. You’re my best friend.” Connor rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face. He watched, though, as something flashed on Tony’s face and Connor wondered. “You know that, right?”

Tony blushed a little, looking away. “Well, with Christian and the Chads and everything, I…” he met Connor’s eyes again. “You never said.”

Connor frowned. “I thought you knew.”

“I’m just glad that we’re on the same page.” Tony’s 1000-watt grin was back and Connor couldn’t help but match it. Tony was the only person that could get him to do that without even trying. Maybe that thoughtless, natural connection was why Connor hadn’t thought of saying something to Tony about their friendship. It was so obvious to him that Tony was the person he was closest to, but maybe that was because it scared him a little. Maybe Tony didn’t even realize what he was doing, bypassing each of Connor’s skillfully made walls not by scaling them, or tearing them down, but knocking right on the front door. 

“Hey, Christian is at his girlfriend’s tonight. Do you want to…?” 

“Best Bro Sleepover? Yes! I’ll be over as soon as I finish this chapter.”

Best Bro Sleepover. Connor smiled to himself as he went back to his room. He’d have to tell his mother that the air mattress she’d made him bring was getting use after all. She was insufferable when she was right, but this time would definitely be worth it. 

A week later a care package arrived for Connor from his mother, stuffed with homemade meals and snacks in tupperware containers. They smelled delicious, but he obediently read the note that accompanied them before digging in. 

_Mijo,_

_I’m glad you made such a close friend at school. I made extras this time so you can share with him._

_Visit soon, and bring Anthony with you!_

_Love,  
_

_Mama  
_

Connor grinned, and unloaded the containers until he found ones labeled _“Anthony”._ He’d have shared with Tony anyway, he usually did when his mother sent food, but the fact that she’d done this would put Tony through the roof with excitement.

He pulled out his phone and typed out a text: _Come over when you can. I’ve got dinner._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might give this a second chapter eventually with Tango meeting the LAX bros, but for now this is it.
> 
> Come talk to me about these awkward hockey bros on tumblr @ jeanjacketbittle :D


End file.
